Chibi MyungYeol :: Ice Cream
by Damn Plump
Summary: Kiss on the cheek. That's so sweet, especially if it do by childs./infinite fanfiction/just a drable/yaoi/friendship-romance/rate K/ big typo


**Title : Ice Cream**

**Genre : romance, Friendship**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : all canon in my fic belong to themsleves (not mine) -nurama-**

**Cast : Kim Mungsoo – Lee Sungyeol (chibi)**

**Summary : Kiss on the cheek. That's so sweet, especially if it do by childs.**

* * *

><p>Seorang anak kecil dengan umur berkisar 4 tahun sedang duduk menghadap jendela kamar yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya. Matanya yang bulat dan manis itu memperhatikan dengan seksama sepasang Yeoja dan Namja dewasa beserta truk pengangkut yang sekarang berada di seberang rumahnya.<p>

"Sepeltinya Yeollie tidak pelnah melihat meleka" gumam anak kecil itu sambil memegang dagu.

"Aha! Yeollie mau kecana" Serunya dan segera berlari menurni tangga.

Lee Sungyeol nama dari anak itu. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa ia segera berlari mendekati pintu rumah. Derap langkah tentu terdengar, mengingat lantai rumah yang ditinggalinya terbuat dari kayu. Sesampainya ia didepan pintu, ia berhenti sejenak, mengingat sesuatu

"hm, sepelti ada yang aku lupakan? Molla" gumamnya. Dan dengan segera ia menyentuh batang pintu.

CEKLEK

"Aigo Sungyeollie mau kemana?" Terlihat seorang yeoja dewasa yang manis dari balik pintu dapur. "Yeollie mau main ke lumah ahjuchii cama ajhuma balu yang ada di sebelang lumah umma~" Jawab Sungyeol dengan nada riang.

"Yeollie boleh kecana kan umma? Ya umma ya~" Sungyeol mencoba merayu ummanya dengan menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

"Aish. Neo Jongmal Aegyo, ne Yeollie boleh kesana" Tanggap ummanya sambil mengelus elus pucuk kepala Sungyeol.

"Kamshahamnida Umma" ucap Sungyeol sambil merunduk sembulan puluh derajat kepada ummanya dan segera berlari keluar.

* * *

><p>"Annyeong Ahjuma" Sapa Sungyeol sambil menarik narik pakaian Yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.<p>

"Hei, Kyeopta, neon mwoya?" ucap Yeoja dewasa itu sambil bejongkok menyamai tinggi Lee Sungyeol.

"Annou ahjuma~ hm Ahjuma balu ya dicini?" tanya Sungyeol dengan wajaah yang cemerlang.

"Ne, Ahjuma baru disini, siapa namamu Chagy?" tanya Yeoja pada Sungyeol.

"Lee Sungyeol imnida, aku tinggal di cana" Jawab SungYeol sambil menunjuk rumah yang ada disebrang ia berada.

"UMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar suara cempreng dari dalam rumah ahjuma berada. Sungyeol yang mendengar suara itu melongok kebelakang yeoja dan menemukan namja cilik lainnya yang sedang menangis dan berlari menghambur ke pelukan ummanya.

Ummanya masih mencoba menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa lama namja cilik itu menampakan kondisi yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Waeyo MyungSoo~?"

"Anoou Umma, didalam banyak cekali kecoa Myungcoo takuut hiks.. hiks.." Jawab anak kecil yang masih segukan.

"hm, mianhaeyo ahjuma, itu anak ahjuma ya?" tanya Sungyeol sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah MyungSoo.

"Ne, dia anak ahjuma, MyungSoo ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong, Nan Kim Myungcoo Imnida" Myungsoo menunjukan senyum yang menampakan bebarapa gigi berlubang yang ia punya sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeong Lee CungYeol imnida, kau bica memanggil ku Yeolli" ucap sungyeol dengan wajah yang semeringah.

"L, main ke taman yuk" ajak Sungyeol.

"L? Aku Myungcoo bukan L."

"Itu nama panggilan dariku, johaeyo?"

"Ne Jhoha."

Mungsoo menatap ummanya meminta kepastian agar memberinya izin. Ummanya mngangguk dan seketika senyum manis terkembang diwajah MyungSoo.

"Ayo"

Sungyeol yang melihat Ummanya Myungsoo mengangguk segera menarik tangan Myungsoo, dan segera pergi dari sana.

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaaah" Sungyeol menatap taman yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Banyak anak anak sebaya dengannya disana, ada yang sedang bermain pasir, perosotan, ayunan dan lain lain.<p>

"L, kau mau main apa dulu? Pelocotan, pacil, ayunan, atau yang lainnya" tanya sungyeol dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu.

Sedangkan L yang menjadi sasaran pertanyaan Sungyeol hanya terdiam mengagumi taman yang sangat luas ini.

"Myungcoo, kita mau main apa?" tanya Sungyeol lagi memastikan

"..."

Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Myungsoo. Sungyeol yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Myungsoo.

"L..?"

Sungyeol menggerakan tangannya dihadapn myungsoo, tapi tetap saja ia tidak merespon.

CHU~~~

Sungyeol mengecup pipi Myungsoo

"L.. kau tidak apa apakan? Cekalang kita main pelocotan dulu ya" Sungyeol menyebarkan senyumnya ke MyungSoo lalu menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan menuju perosotan berada (?)

"mmm..." dengan wajah yang memerah Myungsoo mengikuti gerak langkah Sungyeol.

Ditengah merjalanan mereka berdua ke prosotan, Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo L?"

"Yeollie, tadi kenapa haeng cium Myungcoo?"

"mmm,, abisnya ci dali tadi Yeollie tanyain tapi L engga nyaut-nyautin jadi haeng cium aja deh pipi L. Gapapakan L?"

"hm ne gwaenchanayo" terlihat sekali pipi Myungsoo memerah karena malu.

"Ayoo" ajak SungYeol

* * *

><p>"Huh Yeolli lelah nih, ayo kecana L" ajak Sungyeol ke sebuah tempat duduk.<p>

"ayo" jawaban Myungsoo singkat.

Setelah samapai "Hmmmm Yeollie main lagi yuk" ajak Myungsoo.

"Aniyo L. Yeollie cape mau ictilahat dulu, emangnya L engga cape apa dali tadi main telus?" tolak haeng un dengan tegas.

"Ayoo lah Yeollie kita main lagii" Myungsoo memelas.

"Aniyoo.." jawab Sungyeol dengan tegas. "Yeollie..." rayu Myungsoo mendayu..

"Aniyo Myungsoo.." tolak Sungyeol dengan ganas.

"Allaseo kalo haeng Yeol mau main deh... Myungcoo tunggu dicini aja campai haeng mau main lagi cama L"Myungsoo mengatakan hal itu dengan lesu.

"Anak baik, L tunggu haeng aja ya.." tanggap Sungyeol sambil tersenyum evil

* * *

><p>*kyu: eh yeol itu cenyum evil itu Cuma buat aku doang tau, yeol: kyu, yeollie kan Cuma minjem cenyumnya kyu bental doang, maca ci engga boleh, kyu: engga, klo Yeollie mau minjem cenyuman evil kyu, haeng halus bayal cama kyu , yeol: iya deh yeol bayal, emang belapa ci kyu.? Kyu:yeol halus bayal dengan jadi pacal kyu.. yeol: oke, akan aku adukan ke minnie hyung kalau kau celingkuh cama aku, kyu : ANDWEEEE, yeol : yaudah maknya pinjem dulu ya, kyu: hm *kyu pundung* #abaikan<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeollie " paggil Myungsoo yg sedari tadi duduk disamping HaengWoon<p>

"Ne?" jawab Sungyeol sambil menoleh ke arah Myungsoo dengan gaya slow motion. Setelah wajah Sungyeol dengan sempurnanya menghadap ke Myungsoo. Myungsoo memejamkan matanya dan memajukan bibirnya yang ranum. Sungyeol yang melihat Myungsoo itu memasang wajah innocentnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Lima centi empat centi...

"MYUNGCOOOO, ADA TUKANG ICE CLEAM DICANA AKU MAU..." teriak Sungyeol di depan muka Myungsoo. Dengan cepat Sungyeol meninggalkan Myungsoo dan segera berlari kearah tukang ice cream.

"huuuuhh gagal deh aku balas dendam cama Yeol" Myungsoo bergumam karena rencananya untuk mencium Sungyeol gagal

FIN

**Gaje **

**Yea that's right but. I still love someting that i've made.**


End file.
